


How Daymon gained his Pure Form of Darkness

by ah2190



Series: Tails of Pure!Daymon [1]
Category: Homestuck, Okami
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah2190/pseuds/ah2190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble explaining how Pure!Daymon came into being. AU of OkamiStuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Daymon gained his Pure Form of Darkness

It was a mistake to allow that being who said that he knew how Daymon could gain a power stronger than anything he would ever wield otherwise to show what it was – as Daymon found himself trapped in a circular room. The only door leading out was sealed by a special curse which, from what he managed to hear just moments after the door was sealed, could only be broken by that power – and no amount of Power Slashing would do any damage to the door.

Daymon sighed, and turned to the glyphs lining the walls – glyphs which talked about the power which would break the seal. From what he could discover, the power was a form of Darkness energy which, when controlled, could be used to break any seal, curse or person. However, being the descendant of the Sun Goddess, Daymon would rather not start trying to unlock it at first. However, his search for another way out ended up fruitless… and not only that, but he could feel the heat of the lava which was rising up in a chamber below the room he was in. At first, Daymon thought nothing about it, but then he noticed the holes in the floor, and then it clicked. If he failed to get out before the lava reached the holes, he would most likely be claimed by the lava as another victim.

So, even though he wouldn’t like having to do it, Daymon slowly opened himself up spiritually to get just enough of the power so that he could get out of the room alive and intact. However, he never expected how fast the power would flow into him – so fast, that he didn’t have any time to try and resist it taking a hold on him. Pain seared through his body as the power started to adapt to him… and then the Karmic Transformer he had shattered into dust as the power changed his form. But then, one of the side-effects which wielding the power may have kicked in, and Daymon’s memory faded away…

 

_He knew he had to get out – the power coursing through his body told him as much. With a quick slash of his tail, enhanced by the power, the seal gave way, and the beast slammed through the door and charged up the stairway just before the lava started to bubble through the holes in the floor. Only once he managed to get out and had a chance to relax did the beast realise that he remembered nothing about who he was before he had the power, except for a single name… ‘Daymon’. He did not know if that was his name, or the name of someone else, but the power within him didn’t seem to care one bit. It had managed to turn someone who had really strong connections to the Light into a Pure Being of Darkness, and, if it had an ego, it would be really inflated by now._

**Author's Note:**

> Image provided by beingofthree from Tumblr.


End file.
